Suichu teikoku
by Karuka-chan
Summary: Yullen: Kanda starts his everyday life but before he knows it he's suddenly on a journey to the lost empire of Atlantis. Then he meets Allen, the boy that will change his life forever. Soon the entire mission turns cold and its up to Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Tyki, Road, Krory, Miranda, Marie, and the rest of the gang to fix what they broke. And that includes Allen and Kanda as well.
1. Prologue

**This is a story based off of the Disney movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, there was a rather large island filled with many ancient buildings surrounded by stone statues. All along these buildings were heiroglyphs of a language that was the roo dialect for all other known languages.n

the people in the neighboring lands reffered the island as Atlantis. It was said that the Atlantian people possesed great medicine and even the power of flight.

They were the envy of the world, even the Gods. But it disappeared on one fateful day.

* * *

"...In a single day and night of mistfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." - Plato 360 B.C

* * *

A loud cataclysm sounded as Atlantianwaroirs flew owards the city on stone flying devices that were shaped like fish.

"Vua ezeuy! Vua lahy zuutoz Iysigyeh!" one the warriors screamed to another, his face red with anger.

"Ro dijo yu riqg Iysigyeh, yuu siyo ydo rijo eh yuu fex!" another warrior yelled as a wave of water came upon them with a violent roar.

The other men flew around the many stone bridges and made their way towards the royal palace. The city in front of them looked peaceful except for the glowing turqoise orb that hung above the sky in the center of the city. The orb had rays of its light shining down all over the city as if in search of something. As they passed by one of the towers, they signaled another man with a fist high in the air. The man gasped in fear and shock at the fastly approaching wave before making his way to the stone bells that would resonate his voice throughout the island.

"Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh! Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh!" he screamed into the horn that connected to the bells as he banged upon them, his voice sounded throughout the city, the people began to panic and run towards the center of the city.

Somewhere in the center of the city was a group of three people, a man, a woman, and a small boy. A guard ran up to them with panic in his voice.

"Vuaq Dexdgohh'h, muto ydeh riv!" the guard yelled as he grabbed the King by the arm to show the way. The Queen and her son made their way to follow when the boy dropped one of his earrings. He made a gesture to go back and get it so his mother bent down to be face to face with her son.

"Soijo ey, Issog!" the Queen yelled in a panic. Issog looked down at the ground where his earring lay before nodding and allowed to be led away. As the Queen smiled and looked at her son, one of the now dark turqoise rays landed on her and seemed to call the other rays to itself.

Noticing that his wife wasn't with him, the King turned to see all of the rays flowing into her before a shock resonated throughout her body. Slowly she was lifted up into the air where the orb of light was. Issog looked up to his mother flying away and his hands flew up to try and reach her.

"Tuydoq! TUYDOQ!" Issog screamed. In an instant the King was holding his son against his chest and looking into the sky with a sad expression on his face.

"Msuho vuaq ovoh, Issog, zug'y suuw." the King whispered. Meanwhile, the land that surrounded the center city began to have a teal glass like dome form around it from stone statues that stood around the center city. The people who were on the outside could not get in and turned to see the wave coming in. In an instant the saved city covered by the dome fell into the earth while the rest of the island was covered by the oceans wave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also for those who couldn't read my coded language (all of the readers) here is the code that I used and made up.**

**a=i b=f c=m d=z e=o f=p g=x h=d i=e j=l k=w l=s m=t n=g o=u p=c q=n r=q s=h t=y u=a v=j w=r x=k y=v z=b**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man or Atlantis**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**June 3rd, 1914, Japan**

Kanda poised his feet in a fighting stance, his katana ready to dance along the air. He was of course training with his sword before he held a lesson for people who were eager to learn the ways of the katana. Then again he did like his job up until the point where he had to teach people.

"Nee Yu-chan?" a voice came from the now open door. Kanda extended his sword so that it lay up against the tip of the intruders nose.

"Call me that again, baka Usagi, and you won't live to see your next birthday." he growled before releasing the poor red heads nose from further damage.

"You do know that my birthday is in a week right?" Lavi asked. Kanda smirked and nodded before muttering an 'exactly' at the panicking red head. Just then the door opened to reveal an Asian woman with black/teal colored hair that went up into pig tails.

"Kanda, stop trying to kill Lavi and listen to what we have to say." Lenalee said to the tall dark haired samurai. Kanda looked away with an annoyed expression which allowed the two intruders to tell him what they wanted to say.

"Lavi and I found a high paying job that allows you to fight against whatever the comanding officer orders you to. Tiedoll wanted us to tell you." Lenalee exlained with an emphasis on the allowed fighting.

Kanda cringed at the mention of his adopted 'father' but liked the fact that if he took this job he would have free reign to display his katana Mugen. But knowing the fact that many people that annoyed him were going to be there made him want to tell them 'no'.

"Who's the one paying for this 'trip'?" Kanda asked with a stone face. Lenalee looked at Lavi before deciding to answer Kanda's question.

"The Millenium Earl and his family." they both said in unison. Kanda thought about it for a few minutes, the Millenium family was known for their riches and paid their employers with huge sums of money but they were also known as the family of creeps (only in Kanda's mind).

"Che, fine. So where's this 'trip' going to?" he asked after he agreed to be one of the fighters for tje trip. Lavi snickered and slowly backed away, putting his back against the door so that when the time came he could slip away from kanda and his katana.

"It's a surprise, and it's also your birthday present!" Lenalee beamed with a giant grin. As th words slipped from her tongue, Kanda felt his anger go up by ten fold. With a growl and very fast movements, he had his sword at the spot where the baka Usagi had been just a second ago.

"Usagi!" he yelled as he took off after the rabbit that had the nerve to trick him. Lenalee just stayed back and wished her friends good luck before going to a phone to call her brother.

"Komui?"

"_Oh my darling sister! You have called me, what can I do for you huh? Huh? Huh?_"

"Nii-san, Lavi and I just got Kanda to join us on the trip so can you sign him up as a fighter? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"_Of course my lovely sister, but afterwords you must come home immediately! I don't want those filthy boys to ruin your innocene!"_

"Right right, see you soon, bye!" Lenalee called before she hung up on her brother. 'Now all we have to do is drag Kanda to the docking station somehow in a week, that or convinve him to come with us. Maybe threatening him would do the trick...' she thought as she started back to her home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! For those of you who couldn't figure out the code I have a translation for you: **

**Vua ezeuy! Vua lahy zuutoz Iysigyeh = You idiot! You just doomed Atlantis!**

**Ro dijo yu riqg Iysigyeh, fopuqo eyh yuu siyo! = We have to warn Atlantis, before it's too late!**

**Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh! Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh! = Go to the shelters! Go to the shelters!**

**Vuaq Dexdgohh'h, muto ydeh riv! = Your Highness's, come this way!**

**Soijo ey, Issog! = Leave it, Allen!**

**Tuydiq! TUYDIQ! = Mother! MOTHER!**

**Msuho vuaq ovo, Issog, zug'y suuw. = Close your eyes, Allen, don't look!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review(s)!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sky was cloudy and the streets were empty of life save the scattered trees. Kanda sighed as he pulled the collar of his dark blue jacket up to his cheeks. He had no idea where this trip thing was going and now he had to pack for things like scorching hot to freezing cold temperatures, not to mention all of the cloths more weather between those two.

"Che, great just great." he hissed as a large droplet from one of the trees fell onto his head. Kanda stopped at an empty bus stop and sat down on the wooden bench.

"Stupid fucking Usagi. Now I have to go along with that stupid family and the other idiots on a trip that has absolutely no end date. Fuck." Kanda growled to himself and reached down to touch the hilt of his katana, the sword always seemed to be able to calm him down when he was pissed, angry, upset (most likely the first two), or just plain irritated. His thought were interupted with the sound of the bus coming. There waiting for him inside of the bus was Lenalee and the Baka Usagi.

"What are you two doing here?" Kanda growled.

"Jeez Kanda, you know you should greet people more politely." Lenalee scolded.

"Well are you going to say what you wanted to say?" the samurai asked (more like sneered).

"Oh wow, you actually asked what we needed instead of just leaving." Lavi exclaimed with a fake gasp.

"Well, first we will be going onto a passenger liner and then the rest is a secret." Lenalee said.

"Hn."

"Right well anyway, I'll explain everything tomorrow and all of your stuff is packed except for Mugen. All you need to bring is that sword of yours and thing wil be great." Lenalee said before going off into a discusion with Lavi.

'Great. Now I don't even need to go back to my house.' he thought to himself before watching the bus as it came to a stop at his stop.

"Where are the boarding lines for the passenger liner?." Kanda demanded the bus driver with a murderous aura surrounding his entire body. The bus driver shuddered at the danerous tone before nodding quickly and making the bus turn towards the docks. Kanda 'che'd' at how the driver had willingly accepted the demand without asking him any questions.

"Here you go, have a nice time!" the bus driver called as Kanda got off along with Lenalee and Lavi and went to the place surrounded by chain link fences. As he cameup to the gate, a man with dark gray skin with a lollipop in his mouth stopped him.

"Were do you think your going?" the man asked as he gave the dark haired samurai a glare. Kanda in turn scowled at the moron who dared to block his path. Both men got into fighting stances when Lenalee came up from behind and hit Kanda upside the head with her clipboard.

"Enough already! Skin, this is Kanda, he's one of the new fighters. And Kanda, no picking fights with the other passengers while on the ship. Now go! Both of you! Move it, we depart in less that half an hour!" Lenalee exclaimed, ushering the two men into the building that went to their ship. Inside the hanger, Kanda couldn't help but be amazed; not that he'd let it show of course. There were covered trucks and men in armed suits.

"No no no! Tyki, what have I said about bringing the dynamite by the boilers!? Stop fooling around and get back to work. NOW!" an angry looking blonde woman with glasses comanded. Kanda immediately gave the woman a stern look which in his mind was a questioning look.

"That's the second in command, Lulubell. She has got quite the temper so _please_ don't make any trouble." Lenalee explained with the word 'please' stressed. Kanda nodded but sent the woman a glare as he passed her. The next person Kanda saw made him want to kill the closest person around him. In the middle of lots of moving vehicles was a confused and slightly scared Tiedoll with his set of painting oils and pencils. At the sight of Kanda, Tiedoll smiled and made his way over to Kanda who was being held in his place by Lenalee.

"Yuu-kun~! Oh it's so good to have you aboard!" Tiedoll exclaimed while aiming for the biggest glomp he could muster, however, he was stopped by a pair of large hands.

"General, you know Kanda doesn't like that so please don't make him angrier than he already is." a tall bald man with his eyes closed said. Kanda sighed and turned away from his 'brother'.

"I'm entering the ship so either shut up and leave or die in a hole, preferably the latter." Kanda growled before taking his sword and going up the ramp into the submarine.

* * *

Kanda sat on his bed and began to polish his sword when someobe else walked into what was supposedly HIS room.

"Ah, pardon me. My name is Arystar Krory the lll, its a pleasure to meet you." Krory said with a bow before throwing his luggage onto the bed on the other side of the room. Kanda just ignored the man and continued to polish his sword when the door was knocked on. 'Why the fuck do people keep barging into my room!' Kanda growled lowly to himself. Krory let the person in which so happened to be Komui.

"Ah Kanda-kun, your here. Well I guess any time is better than later sooo, time for your checkup~! I'll need you to fill these beakers." Komui exclaimed. Kanda's face must have been terrifying because Komui screamed and ran out of the room in fear.

"God damn this trip!" Kanda yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a huge dent in it.

_"Will all handa please come down to the launching bay, we are about to reach coordinates."_ a voice came from an intercom in the ceiling corner. 'Finally.' Kanda thought as he grabed his things and went down to the launching bay.

The bay itself was a hole in the bottom of the ship that had a very large submarine attatched to it. The enterance to the submarine had vehicles and the armed men loading their things and theirself onto the submarine.

"What are you waiting for Kanda? Get on board, the trip begins under water."Lenalee said a she came up to him. Kanda noddded and went inside after Lenalee and closely followed by Lavi.

"Before you settle in sir, there is a meeting in the main hanger that you need to attend." the stern woamn from before with the blonde hair said as she made her way to the main hanger. As Kanda got there himself, the submarine closed and he watched as they began to move under the water. Then after sating his small curiosity, the samurai went up to the deck and stood next to Lenalee, a random guy, the blonde bitch whose name was Lulubell and the commander himself the Millenium Earl. Next to the earl was a man with tanned skin, almost grey, and black hair. His golden eyes watching where Lavi came to the front.

"Now that everybodies here, I'll begin. As we all know, the ancient empire of Atlantis was in its prime during the time of the Greeks. Ancient civilizations all over the world agreed that Atlantis was the most advanced people. The people had medicine and even the power of flight along with electricity. I have concluded after lots of research that all cultures and customs, along with languages derive from the people of Atlantis." Lavi explained while showing the group of textures and stone plaques that had different drawn people whorshipping a symbol that was meant to be Atlantis.

"Enough with the background info, tell us how to get to the ruins." Lulubell commanded impatiently. Lavi just collected his textures and brought out an expo marker. Kanda sighed heavily in boredom and thought about slitting the rabbits throat to get him to hut up.

"Right right, there should be a rather large cave that leads to an air pocket. From there we walk until we reach the ruins." Lavi explained. Kanda felt his anger rise up, the rabbit could have just skipped the background and he would have been done much sooner. Lulubell muttered a 'discussion over' before heading to the front so she could look out into the ocean.

"Master, you might want to see this." she said, beckoning the Earl to come over to her. Curious, Kanda looked at the ocean only to spot millions of wrecked ships littering the ocean floor. Lavi looked closely at the ships before gasping.

"These ships must be thousands of years old. All of these styles are from every ancient civilization that learned how to make boats." he exclaimed. Kanda narrowed his eyes when he sensed a murderous yet protective aura that coursed through the waters around their submarine.

"Somethings not right here." he stated which caused the rest of the crew to look at him with curiosity.

"How so?" the Earl asked suspiciously. Kanda just che'd and went to look out the window when he caught movement between the rocks. 'What the?' he thought before the alarms began to sound. All of a sudden the submarine moved and an explosion sounded throught the ship.

"Shit! The ships under attack!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews, fav's and other stuff!**** Sorry for the weird rewriting thing, this is the newest chapter and one that hasn't been posted then reedited. So yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Shit, we're under attack!" Kanda hissed when the sub was collided against something. The alarms flared and all of the lihts turned red as an alert to people that something was wrong.

"All units to the sub pods!" Lulubell commanded. The uniformed soldiers that had boardd the sub earlier ran to the sub pod hangar. Lavi grabbed Kanda by the arm and pulled him towards the windshield that over looked the waters floor. But what they saw was not the flor but what looked like a stone lobster thing with glowing turqouise patterns. At the center of the lobster thing were two short clawlike arms that had small tubes running along them; betwen the two claws arms was a ball of the turqouise light growing into a ball.

"Fuck. Usagi what the hell is that thing?!" Kanda yelled over the sirens that were blasting through the sub.

"Don't think I'm crazy Yuu-chan but that looks like a machine. It's gotta be the leviathan!" Lavi exclaimed with a mix of both horror and excitement. Kanda felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Usagi! What the fuck is a Leviathan!?" Kanda growled in anger. Lavi in turn gave Kanda a rather surprised look before registering that he forgot to mention the Leviathan in his speech about Atlantis.

"The Leviathan is a giant sea monster that is said to prtoce the gateways to te lost empire of Atlantis. I thought is was just a stone statue to frighten people, not a living...well seemingly living monstrousity that would attack us!" Lavi exclaimed before turning tail and running for the sub pods, Kanda 'che'd' before running after Lavi. Lenalee on the other hand was running through the machinery trying her best to fix the broken part because of the collosion. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Lenalee deemed the sub unfixable.

Running up to an intercom; Lenalee turns it on and starts shouting for everybody to evacuate the subs and ead for the sub pods. The Millenium Earl is lead by Lulubell nto one of the larger sub pods followed colsely by Lavi, Kanda, Komui, Krory, a woman with brown slightly curled hair, a man with tanned skin and black curly hair, a girl with blue spikey hair, a fatass (Chaoji (1)), Tiedoll, and lastly Lenalee. The other sub pods were filled with the armed men and a few other people.

"Lulubell, get us out of here!" the Millenium Earl exlaimed. Lulubell nodded and pulled a lever that opened the hatch to exit the submarine. As all of the sub pods came out of the submarine, everyne witnessed the Leviathan pull the submarine apart into two pieces.

"Bookman! Where do we go now?!" Lulubell yelled back to the passengers. Lavi looked up and started looking through his journal of research that he had taken with him. Flipping through the pages, the red head found a page that showed a crevice that went deep nto the ocean.

"We're looking a gorge that will take us down." Lavi shouted back. The Leviathan spotted all of the sub pods heading towards a crevice and the machine was reenergized with the will to protect as it chased after the pods. The pods dippd into the crevice and tried their best to avoid the laser beams of turqouise that spouted from the Leviathan's mouth. As soon as they turned down a few more angles, the pods were safe from the Leviathan and found that they were in shallow water. The pods surfaced and Lulubell opened the cockpit to have a look around.

* * *

Kanda stood at the shore of the cavern that the pods had surfaced in, alongside him were about one fourth of the rew that he had seen earlier in the trip. Lenalee, who was to his right, was crying over the loss of over four hundred people. Lavi was looking down with a sad expression as Komui placed a single candle onto the water to pray for the deceased.

"We started this with many fine men, we were all that survived. From now on everyone pitches in, no one slacks off." the Millenium Earl commaned before letting everybody grab onto what they could and putting it into the only salvagable vehicle that they could get from the sub pods.

Kanda 'che'd' and walked up to the front of the line. Lavi opened up his journal and began to jot things down while Lenalee checked on the engine of the vehicle. Before long, the group was ready to move out.

Over the next week, the explorers went through many caves with strange oriential patterns and carvingsof people holding a necklace. Lavi was busy copying all of the art and writing down facts and observations about the surroundings. Lenalee on the other hand had been busy trying to maintain all of the machinery along with taming her brother when a man came near her.

Kanda was at the front of the line when he spotted an opening in the tunnel that they had been traveling in for the past two days. Unsheathing Mugen, Kanda was the first to come out to make sure that nothing dangerous was out there waiting to devour the unsuspecting prey. But what he saw was something that would change his thought entirely.

All along the floor lay skeletons that had to be over 10,000 years old. The skeletons were in positions of embraces and other forms of keeping themselves close, almost as if they had died knowing what was to come. When Lavi came out he instantly ran to the nearest skeleton.

"Lenalee, Yuu-chan! Come over here quickly!" Lavi exclaimed. Lenalee ran over followed by Kanda who slowly went over, knowing that the redhead didn't need him immedately. When he got there, he noticed something right away. The skeleton was cuddling a smaller skeleton, most likely the child of the skeleton.

"What do you think could have caused all of these people to die?" Lenalee asked, a sense of sadness shown throughout her gentle features. Lavi shook his head to show that he did not know what exactly killed the people that littered the cavern floor.

"Well, lets get a move on. As soon as we pass this sea of skeletons, we'll make camp. 3" the Earl said as he slowly made his way through the bones. Lulubell nodded before following her master.

"Move it people, sometime today would be nice." Lulubell yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! : 3**

**Also, sorry for the very late update. But I did mention in my profile that I am participating in Yullen week so updates would be slow soooo...meh**

**Next chapter summary: "An explosion resounded around the cavern, causing the troop to look at the fire that started climbing towards them."**

**Tootles! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews people! **

**Question: Should the second pairing be Lucky or Lavlena? I personally like both so I'll let you peope decide. **

**And now onto the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The other side of the 'sea of skeltons' turned out to be an open cavern that had a bridge over a large ravine. The other side of the bridge was an opening with odd symbols all around it.

"Oi, Bookman. Gather everyone, we need you to describe some more information." Lulubell instructed before walking off to stand next to the Millenium Earl. Lavi nodded at this and ran off to find the rest of the crew.

Once everyone was gathered, the Earl proceeded to walk up to the front and bow deeply.

"Good evening everyone. I thought that now would be the perfect time to have another session with our esteemed Lavi Bookman. But first, I would like to assign some specific roles. Rhode and Tyki will accompany Lavi and Lenalee where-ever they go. THe twins and Skin will take up the rear of the group. Does everybody understand? 3" the Earl announced before moving to allow Lavi back to the front.

"Hello, I would just like to inform all of you that we have reach one of the last markers on the map to Atlantis. We should be reaching our destination soon. Also, in my studies I have determined that inside the ruins may ly a treasure fat greater than any other throught the ancient world. If we were to get that treasure and vring it back to the surface, than the world would most likely change for the better.

Kanda felt his eyes start to widen. He was going to kill the usagi slowly and painfully, he had not been told that their destination was the lost empire of Atlantis. Growling in annoyance, the samurai spun around and went ot go pitch up his tent.

After a few minutes of setting up camp, Kanda crawled inside and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"FIRE!"

Kanda bolted up in his tent when he heard some one screeching 'fire' all over the camp.

"If that idiot usagi is tricking us, I will castrate him and shove it down his throat so far that he would see it coming out the other fucking side!" he growled before pushing past the flaps and coming face to face with the entire camp on fire.

"That idiot!" Kanda hissed as he made a mad dash to find some water to put out the now blazing fire. It was at that time that he heard the Earl shouting for everyone to take shelter across the brigde. Sighing his resignition, Kanda ran up to his tent and grabbed his hair tie before running back out.

Across his tent was Lenalee, who was still trying to put out the fire.

"Come on!" he shouted as he grabbed the girls hands and made a run towards the bridge. A large explosion sounded and both asians turned to see Tyki trying to deal with all of the dynamite. The explosion coming from one that had touched the flames. Hissing in anger, Kanda pushed Lenalee towards the brdge while he made a run for the other man.

"Leave the explosives and go!" Kanda roared before pushing Tyki foward, the latter very upset about be handled to roughly by someone other the the Earl of Lulubell. Tyki ran and grabbed onto Lenalee before escaping to the other side of the bridge.

As soon as the entire crew was safely on the other side, Kanda began to run towards the brdge himself when one of the explosives lit fire and created a firey blaze that flew up to the roof. Cursing, the samurai made to run faster but the large stalactites from the ceiling cracked and fell to the ground below them. The bedge was destroyed and the stone formations that held both Kanda and the burning camp, along with the side that held the rest of the crew, collapsed.

* * *

Kanda could feel something poking his arm, whatever the item was, it was sharp and rather annoying. He remembered falling from the ground but the rest was just black, he must have fallen unconsious.

It was at this point that the poking became angersome and Kanda opened his eyes to see giant masks that looked like elongated monkey faces along with cloth that covered to rim of the mask.

"Vuaq Hexdgohh, vua hduasz guy yuamd ey. Ey tiv fo ixqohhejo." one of the masks spoke in some language to a mask that had more ornate art and seemed like more work hand been done to make it.

"Gu, ro zu guy wgur ydiy puq haqo." the ornate mask replied.

During this whole conversation, Kanda felt like he was on the verge of histeria. He didn't know whether or not he was awake or dreaming. Then he made a move to sit up and two things happened: 1. all of the giant masks now apparently had arms with spears which pointed in his direction and 2. a sharp pain sent jolts through his body, the pain coming from his torso.

"Vua iqo daqy!" the ornate mask spoke. Kanda was about to try and move away when a pale hand shot out and went to the bottom of the mask. In a sinlge move, the mask was lifted up to reveal a stunningly gorgeous boy. Their hair was stark white and the pale skin went perfectly well. On the persons left eye was a scar that ran to both the cheek and up to the forehead which was covered in the hair. The eyes were a starlight silver and contained a mystery to them. Kanda felt his breathe leave his body.

* * *

**Yes I know that the chapter end was evil and a cliffhanger but thats what makes it all the more fun so woohoo! \(o)/ **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Translations: "Your Highness, you should not touch it! It may be agressive."**

**"No, we do not know that for sure."**

**"You are hurt!"**

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and the lucky second pairing is LUCKY! Now as a warning for this, the pairing won't have a lemon scene cuz this is a fic dedicated to Yullen. So sorry if some of you thought there would be a lemon for Lucky, there will be fluff and suggestiveness though so its not too bad. **

**And now onto the show!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The world in Kanda's eyes now seemed to come to an end. First off, random mask people were surround ing him. But the sight that confused him the most was the person in front of him. How could any one person be so beautiful? He shook his head to get rid of the thought, Kanda Yuu does NOT give other people much thought.

"Hyiv hyess!" Kanda looked up to the boy when he exclaimed something that sounded very irritated. The samurai flinched when the mysterious boy slowly reached a pale hand to softly touch his wound, said wound hurt like fucking hell.

"Ydeh tiv hyegx fay ey ress fo foyyoq, hu csoiho qosik." the hand pressed down on the wound before retracting, causing Kanda to flinch softly. Then the boy bent forward and came to the point where his face was almost up against the wound itself. Kanda watched in masked shock as the boy took a glowing turqouise crystal that hung around his neck and placed it on his wound. In a matter of seconds, the wound began to glow and when the crystal was removed, the wound was gone.

"How-?" Kanda was about to ask when a loud explosion from the left sounded. The boy smiled and pulled his mask down, following the others as they leapt from stone to stone away from Kanda and the rather loud noises.

"Yuu-chan~!" came Lavi's annoying voice. Following close behind was the rest of the crew. Not waiting to reunite with the group, Kanda took off in the direction that the boy and the other masked people had gone. He could hear shouts coming from Lenalee and Lavi who also in turn followed him. But none of that mattered to the samurai, he just wanted to know who those people were and where they had come from.

He came to an opening in the cave and found that there was enough space for a human to pass through. Swiftly moving through, the samurai ran to the edge of a cliff. There he stood, all around him was steam and on the other side of the cliff was an island full of ancient buildings. All around the land was water that fell to the bottom of the cliff, which was what was creating the steam.

"Kanda!" Lenalee's shout came from behind him. Kanda turned around to see the entire crew coming through the hole and walking up to him. Lavi came up to him and looked at the scene that was surrounding them.

"Yuu-chan, how did you find this? This is like nothing that I have seen." the bookman whispered in awe. Lenalee smiled and the crew gathered at the edge to look at the city before them. It was at this time that the twins Jasdevi squealed in fear, causing the entire crew to turn around. Poking in the twins' back was a long spear held by the same boy who now wore his mask, surrounding him were the same people and even more.

Lulubell drew her dagger tipped whips and got into a postion for fighting, along with others in the crew. This only caused the spear to dig further into the twins' backs.

"Suroq vuaq roicugh!" one of the other people spoke up, motioning twoards the whips and other weapons. The crew hesitated and made to use their weapons when Kanda grabbed them and threw them to the ground.

"Rdoqo zu vua igz vuaq coucso muto pqut?" the boy asked, reaching one of his hands up to take the mask off. Without the full-body mask on, Kanda could get a clear view of what the boy really looked like. The upper half was the same as before except for the black left arm, around the boys waist was s skirt like cloth that wrapped around his hips ans went down to his mid thigh. On both the front and the back was a loincloth that hund down the the ground with ronate symbols sewn into it.

"Rdoqo zu vua igz vuaq coucso muto pqut!?" the boy repeated angrily, maddened by having no reply.

"Kanda, I think he's talking to you." Lenalee whispered to the samurai who in turn nodded and took a coupld of steps towards the boy.

"Look, I don't understand a word that you are saying. Is there anothe language that you know?" Kanda replied, trying to think of a way to communicate. "Nihongo o hanashimasuka?" he asked in Japanese, hoping that some of what he said could be understood. The boys eyes widend before smiling.

"Hai, nihongo o hanashimasu." he replied. Kanda nodded and proceeded to walk a little closer to the boy.

"Eigo o hanashimasuka?" the samurai tried again. He was succeesful.

"Yes, I speak english."

* * *

**There you go people, two updates in two days! Yayz! Well I hope that all of you liked it.**

**Translations: "Stay still!"**

**"This may sting but it will be better, so please relax."**

**"Lower your weapons!"**

**"Where do you and your people come from?"**

**And then the other non-english parts were japanese for do you speak japanese, yes i do, and do you speak english.**

**See ya next chapter, tootles!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Yes, I speak English." the mysterious boy said before signalling his men to take off their masks and come towards the exploring group. Kanda inwardly smiled at finally being able to communicate with the stunning boy. The Millenium Earl on the other hand looked almost sadistic before walking up to the boy and giving him a rather menacing grin.

"We come from the surface world, we come in peace! 3" the fat man said. The boy smiled and was about to walk over to Kanda when Lavi came up to his face with a huge grin. The usagi whispered something into the boys' ear and before the rest of the crew could stop him, the boy had punched Lavi square in the face then he just walked over to the egde of the cliff as if nothing had happened just a second before.

"'bout time someone jit him, just wish it had been me." Kanda whispered under his breath.

"Welcome, to the city of Atlantis!" the boy gestured towards the city before running up to Kanda and grabbing onto his arm. "Come, you must meet with my father now." And with that, the boy and his group led the explorers towards a worn down bridge.

* * *

Lavi sat in one of the trucks next to one of the Noah members. The man had the usual gray skin and golen eyes but his hair was curlier than the others in his family. The bookman began to wander about this but his attention was quickly changed when the group had finished passing the bridge and were now entering the ancient city. To his amazment, many of the buildings looked like they had gone through hell and back and there was no light except for lanterns and other flameing pots that adorned the buildings.

But what amazed him the most was the art that was all around the buildings. Art from Europe and Africa, even the Asian and American continents were present in the art.

"None of this should even be here, the cultures and just too diverse." he whispered in awe.

* * *

Kanda didn't know what to do. He usually never liked human contact but this boy was somehow different. Not only was his touch okay with him but he almost was glad for the contact. Not that he would ever admit that outloud. Besides, he should be looking at the city before him instead of the boy that was practically dragging him along. It wasn't too long before the group came a large building at the top of the hill that they had been climbing. The structure itself was a masterpiece. Two very large men with spears were standing in front of the doors and eyed the trevallers suspiciously.

"Soy yhot cihh, E rehd puq yhot yu tooy tv Piydoq. Do mig zomezo ydoeq piyo." the boy said, and with that the guards nodded and opened the dors to reveal and swamped stone flooring tat no matter where you stood, you were going to get wet. The scene however was not bad, in fact it was quite beautiful. At the end of the room was a bed where an elderly man lay with a bowl of fruit and other foods sat next to him.

"Issog, vua wgur ydo sir. Gu auyhezoqh mig muto Iysigyeh igz sejo." the elderly man spoke with a glare towards the group of people.

"Fay Piydoq-!" the boy exclaimed but was interupted by the Earl.

"Your Majesty, may I peacefully request we spend the next few months here to re-supply our ships and have our men rested?"

* * *

**Short chapter I know, don't sue me. I've just been so busy that this is all that I could do in the amount of time given to me **

**so please don't be mad. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. And for those who read Arabian Knights, I have noot forgotten **

**but have been so busy and have the worst writers block for that story so it might not come out until January. I'm so sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. See ya'll next time. **

**Translations: Let them pass. I wish for them to mmet my father. He can decide their fate.**

**Allen, you know the law. No outsiders can come to Atlantis and live.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Now, on to the chapter! This has been revised.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Your Majesty, may I peacefully request we spend the next few months here to re-supply our ships and have our men rested?" the Earl said with a glint in his eyes. The boy who had taken them to see the King gave them a funny look before looking back up towards the King. On the other hand, the King seemed none too pleased about this statement and made it very clear with the scowl he was giving them.

"I know what it is you seek, and it was destroyed many years ago. Now go before I choose to have all of you killed." the King made sure that his statement was final but his hopes were too high.

"Your Majesty, we are people of science, can't you let us stay two weeks at least so we can learn more before going back up to the surface?" the King scowled once more before turning to the boy.

"Issog, E ress issur ydeh fay vua tahy riymd ujoq ydot. Uaq homqoyh tahy guy xu yu ydoy." he spoke.

"Voh, Piydoq." the boy said. And with that the group of people were led out of the palace by the guards, leaving the boy and the King by themselves.

* * *

"You have changed much over the years my son. Thousand years ago, they would not be alive right now."

"Thousand years ago our people did not have to scavenge for food! Our city is in ruins and there is nothing that we can do about it! If these people can teach us about ourselves than maybe we can still have a future." Issog exclaimed indignantly.

"Allen, the people are content." the King tried to persuade his son but was to no avail. Allen huffed before turning away and leaving the palace. Once out of the palace, he came face to face with the group of people that were going to spend the next two months there in Atlantis. However, one person in particular caught his eye, it was the man who he healed and spoke to the man was a rather odd looking red haired man and a petite green-black haired girl. Standing a little further behind was another man with gray skin and curly black hair and golden eyes, this man was staring intently at the odd red haired man with a glint in his eyes.

Kanda noticed that the boy was looking at him and seemed to want something of him but he had no idea as to what the boy might want of him of all people, there were plenty of people around him that he could talk to. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt a small and soft yet strong hand grab onto his upper arm and pull him away from the rest of the group. Sighing and giving into his fate, the samurai allowed himself to be led by the white haired angel.

"I have so many questions that I wish to have answered, oh this is so exciting. Follow me!" the boy exclaimed and ran off towards a large mass of jungle plants and old broken parts of buildings.

"So, what questions do you have? I have some too so why don't we trade off?" the boy suggested and sat down on one of the fallen pillars that were scattered throughout the jungle. Kanda was a little taken back from this statement but went along with it just to be safe.

"Well, I don't know your name so..." he left the question open for he not come up with an intelligent end for the question. The boy gasped in shock and smiled sheepishly.

"Please do forgive me, my name is Issog Riswoq or in the English tongue, Allen Walker. I am sincerely sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Now, since you know my name I think it is only appropriate for you to give me your name as well." Allen said happily.

"Kanda Yuu. Never call me by my first name." Kanda stated flatly and in turn received a confused look and a shrug.

"Now that the introductions are over, what is your first question?"

"How did you all end up down here? I mean not you personally, I mean your people, your culture. How did all of this end up down here?"

"It is said that the gods became jealous of us. They sent a great cataclysm ad banished us down here. All I can remember is the sky going dark and a turquoise light in the center of the city. My father said that the light took my mother and many others before her." Allen said grimly as he walked through the plants and leant against a tree.

"Wait, you remember? That event occurred thousands of years ago, that would make you fifteen hundred years old." Kanda looked at the young boy skeptically, there was no way that he was that old.

"Yes."

'Well shit. First time I wish that baka usagi was here to do all of his idiotic scholarly shit.' Kanda thought to himself. The jungle rustled and Allen pulled a dagger out of no where and readied himself for battle when the usagi popped his head through the vines.

"Yuu-chan~! There you are, we have been looking for you for like ever~!" the usagi whined annoyingly. Kanda felt like slapping himself and wished that he never wanted that usagi to bother him ever again.

"Soo~, what's going on between you two lovebirds~?" Lavi asked as he came up to Allen and wrapped an arm around his tiny waist (smaller than Lenalee's he noticed) and gave Kanda a cheeky grin. But that grin soon turned into a grimace of pain for Allen had not appreciated the gesture and was currently bending one of the usagi's fingers backwards, a smile plastered onto his face.

'I like this kid.' the samurai thought before reluctantly 'saving' the usagi much to Allen's chagrin. After the red head was safe and far enough from Allen that he could be safe from bodily harm, he smiled and got the attention of both the Atlantian and the samurai.

"Who wants to go swimming?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this sort of longish chapter!**

**Translations: "Allen, I will allow this but you must watch over them. Our secret must not go to them."**

**" Yes father."**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will have some Lucky scenes. I've been lacking in that area.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Who wants to go swimming?" Lavi cheekily asked. Allen found that the red head was annoying but he let the guy slide, it wasn't entirely his fault that he was annoying.

"We can swim later, I still have my question." the white haired boy said as he crossed his arms and pushed his hips to the right. Kanda nodded and turned to the rabbit that was now staring at them in confusion.

"Usagi, I think these people have abnormal life-spans. This kid says he is fifteen hundred years old." Kanda explained which led Lavi to have a curious face and he began to thoroughly inspect the boy. Allen, for his part, let out a soft growl indicating his displeasure with the red heads' actions. Another rustling of the vines alerted them to the presence of yet another man. This one was the same one who had had been staring at the red head.

"Oh Bunny. This is where you've been. Oi wannabe samurai, don't go kidnapping MY bunny you got that?" Tyki said calmly as he sauntered over to Lavi who wore a confused face at being called 'bunny' by someone other than Kanda but even then it was more of an insult than how Tyki was saying his nickname and it down right freaked him out.

"Ahem, anyway. I think there must be some sort of power supporting this civilization otherwise, the whole area would be dead. In the book that I have about Atlantis it states that the Atlantians hold a power source that gives them many things we still cannot do. Its not abnormal for them to live as long as this boy here has." Lavi stated matter-o-factly. Allen pouted at being spoken about as if he wasn't there. With a sigh of annoyance, Allen walked over to a fallen pillar and sat down while Kanda and the 'bunny' argued about how old he was.

'Seriously, can they not just ask me how old I am? I am right here.' the Atlantian thought to himself before deciding that he was bored and began to play with the string around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt your argument by I am that old and yes its not weird so can we please talk about oh the questions you still have not answered?!" Allen exclaimed before pouting much like a little kid would do. This got the attention of all three men and they all gave him a questioning look except for Kanda who remained straight faced.

"Very well, please do continue." Tyki said before sitting down on the ground to make himself more comfortable for what he though was going to be one long interview.

"How is it that you people were able to get here? Its not the easiest place to find." Allen asked looking more towards Kanda than to the others. Kanda looked over at the Atlantian with keen interest, noting that the mark on the boys face was really a scare and not a tattoo in his earlier thoughts.

"Well, I have this handy dandy journal with the Atlantian language describing how to get here. It wasn't that hard actually, no the hard part was getting mister Samurai over there to come with us." Lavi answered. Allen looked at the so called 'rabbit' it annoyance, he had been talking to Kanda, not him hence he was the one who took the dark haired man from the rest of the group. But then the mention of a written language caught his attention.

"Wait, you mean to say that the book in your hands led you here?"

"Yep"

"Let me see!" the Atlantian exclaimed before snatching the book out of Lavi's hands. Looking over the pages, he saw intricate symbols but for the life of him he could not read them, much like the symbols that were all over the city itself. In fact, these were the same symbols as those here.

In confusion, the boy flipped through the pages like a maniac, trying to make some sense of what he was seeing. Kanda gave the boy a look before he figured it out. The Atlantian for all his beauty and strength, could not read. Seeing this, the samurai resisted the urge to chuckle at the somewhat...cute actions the boy was making.

"This right here, you can read this?!" Allen practically screamed into the redheads face much to the Noah's amusement. In turn, said redhead quickly nodded him head before holding his hands in front of his face in fear the Atlantian would hit him in the head.

"Yes yes I can read Atlantian just like you." Lavi replied but his grin turned into a frown at the pissed off look Allen gave him. Kanda let out a small chuckle.

"You can read right?" The look on Allen's face pretty much answered that question.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done! ...I have absolutely no excuses. Please forgive my long absence!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Allen stood frowning (which was more like a pout) at Lavi when he declared that he infact, could not read. This made him even more mad at the redhead than he already was for interrupting his time with Kanda.

"No one can. Such knowledge has been lost since the time of the Xqoiy Psuuz. There is no need to judge someone based off of their knowledge of such things. However, judging by your diminshed physique and large forehead you are suited for nothing else but knowledge." the Atlantian retorted before giving a chuckle at the mortified look the red head gave him.

"Anyways, Yuu-chan, the Earl wanted me to let you know we can only stay a week. Don't ask me why but he did." Lavi said before ducking to avoid Mugen's swing.

"How about a tour of the place." he muttered quietly. Allen heard this and smiled liking this idea than the other ideas he had heard from said man.

"Very well, follow me!" and with that the Atlantian started to walk over to the small tunnel Tyki had created when he had come searching for them. Noticing that no one was following him, Allen turned around and raised his eyebrow at the scene of Tyki trying to hold hands with Lavi.

"Any time now would be great." Allen said and only waited for Kanda to walk up to him. The Atlantian led the group out of the jungle and onto a stone path that wound its way towards the ancient city. Kanda felt himself wanting to touch the Atlantian in front of him, the way the boy swayed his hips as he walked enticing the samurai even more. 'Shit, shut up brain' he thought to himself furiously.

The group came to a ship docked up at the city, the men holding some sort of green giant crab. The men cheered when another one of these strange creatures was caught. Lavi stared at the creature in awe before having to untangle his arms from the green crab that was thrown at him.

"Gemo miymd!" one of the men yelled before bursting out laughing. Allen gave them a glare which made the men stop instantly and look down in shame.

"Huqqv puq uaq qazogohh Vuaq Tilohyv." another man spoke before once again looking down. Both Kanda and Lavi watched in awe as Allen's glare subsided and a smile broke out onto his cherubic face.

" Vua iqo puqxejog. " the white haired prince replied just as he turned around to grab the green crab from Lavi. In one swift movement, Allen plunged down and bit the neck of the crab and then the creature went limp in his arms. Kanda stood amazed that the Atlantian had such stength for such a small body.

"This will be used for dinner. Come along."

Kanda felt his mouth twitch into a small smile but immediately stopped it for he did not want anyone else to notice the unusual smile on his usually stoic face. Soon the group came to a market that had many small makeshift tents made of patterned cloth. In most of the tents were people getting the turqoise tatoos on their bodies, while the rest were for pots and jewelry.

The samurai noticed that Allen was leading them to an open bulding, a building with pillars with engravings on them with a cone shaped roof on the top. There in the building was a giant group of finely clothed Atlantians who were holding oddly shaped utensils and sitting at a low table with bowls full of what looked to be food.

"Come and eat. You must be famished from your journey. I have sent men to gather the rest of your crew to join us for the feast." Allen spoke as he led the three into the building and sat them down, Kanda sitting on the left of Allen while Tyki and Lavi were sitting on the other end of the table.

'This shall be an interesting two weeks.' Allen thought to himself before digging into the enormous amount of food.

In a small stone ruin the Earl, Lulubell, and some of their men who had black stars on their foreheads unloaded the one vehicle they still had.

"Why did you change the amount of time Master?" the blonde asked with no emotion.

"I want that crystal as soon as possible my dear Lulubell. No matter what is takes. 3" the Earl replied before opening a wooden crate full of various guns.

"The treasure hunt has just begun."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hope you all liked it!**

**The next chappy will be set a little later in time so**

**yayz!**

**Tootles**


End file.
